I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too
by Gleekheart
Summary: Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Puck are 11 and 12 years old when they go on a school camp for the weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. Second fic, so probably not too amazing, but give it a go.  
It's about a school camp that Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn are on. I might add some more of the glee kids too. **

**Oh yeah. They're all about 11/12 years old.  
Finchel and Quick.**

* * *

"And remember to change your underpants," Mom finished her speech just as the bus pulled up by the school.  
"Mom!" I whispered, my face turning red. Quinn Fabray and her friends were right by us, and were giggling and pointing at me.  
_Great. _I thought to myself. _I'm gonna be teased by a bunch of girls.  
_I was about to step into the bus when Mon wrapped her arms around me in a huge hug.  
"C'mon, Mom!" I groaned, "It's only one weekend!"  
But she just gave me a sad smile. "Have fun, Finn." I don't know why her smile was sad. Maybe she was going to miss me. I know I wouldn't miss me if I were her though.  
"I will." I mumbled, and slid through the doors. It looked like I was the last one on, as the bus drove away a few moments later.

I made my way down the aisle, looking for my best friend Noah Puckerman. He doesn't have a best friend. He thinks best friends are girly, and 'he ain't no chick.'  
I found him sitting at the back. He always says that's the best seat on a bus. He once said it's a good spot for making out with girls, but I don't know if he's actually done that before.  
"Yo, Finn." He called out loudly, even though I was only a few steps away. "You took too long saying goodbye to your Momma. There's no seats left here."  
I looked around and saw that there were no seats left there. In fact, there was only one seat left on the whole bus.

Next to Rachel Berry.  
Puck smirked at me. No one was sitting next to Rachel Berry because she never shuts up. I was going to have to listen to her future plans as a Broadway actress for two whole hours. Heck, I don't even know what Broadway _is.  
_You've got to feel sorry for her though. I mean, she doesn't have any friends or anything. It would probably help if she wasn't so annoying, but it's still harsh when people throw their leftovers at her. The cafeteria's leftovers are gross.

Once Puck told me she was 'sneaky hot.' I'm not sure what was wrong with her temperature, but she'd probably be cooler if she didn't wear those fuzzy animal sweaters.

She'd probably be quite pretty, too.

* * *

I popped in my headphones and put my Broadway playlist on shuffle. I'd need the soothing voices of Barbra Streisand and Patti Lupone to block out either the silent treatment you get when everyone's intimidated of your immense talent, or the insults my peers would inevitably start calling once they got bored of the bus ride.

I was glad that by the time the bus started moving, the seat next to me was empty. It saved me from awkward conversations with people who think that Les Misarebles is a type of cheese. Once, when I was paired up with Noah Puckerman in a music lesson, I'd inquired what he thought of Les Mis, and he told me that he thought it was super tasty.

So when Finn Hudson – _the _Finn Hudson – sat down beside me, I was very surprised and mildly annoyed. I was not ready to explain the difference between dairy and Broadway again anytime soon.  
He must've sensed my stare, because he glanced at me and huffed. "No seats left."  
I nodded to the back of his head and turned towards the window. I'd thought he might have sat next to me because he'd wanted to be next to _me_, but of course not. Of course not. That could never happen.

His hand brushed against mine as he struggled with his seatbelt, and my cheeks turned pink.  
You see, I had a little bit of a crush on Finn Hudson.

* * *

**Short and sweet? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about taking so long to update. I won't make you die of boredom because of my lame excuses, but they're pretty lame. Thank you for your reviews/alerts/favourites, it means so much to me. This chapter's Puck/Quinn, hope you like it.

* * *

Bibi Wills was sitting next to me. I hate Bibi Wills. She tried talking to me at first, _thrilled _to be sitting next to the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray. After about 5 minutes I turned away and sighed, and she shut up.  
So, I had peace and quiet. But I don't like peace and quiet – Quinn Fabray is not a shy, retiring girl. If Santana Lopez or Brittany-I-forget-my-last-name were sitting by me, we'd be chatting about Finn Hudson and _Noah Puckerman_, the school's star football players. Sometimes Brittany talks a bit too loudly and Puck gets cocky and thinks we'd like to like, make out with him or something. Definitely not. Oh, no.

But of course, Britt and San weren't sitting next to me. They'd wanted to sit together, though I don't see why. Brittany had been up all night playing with her stuffed toys, and all she was doing was sleeping with her head rested on Santana's shoulder.

I looked around, desperately hoping for someone who wasn't Bibi Wills to talk to, when I saw Finn Hudson sitting next to Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry is a complete freak. Why would Finn sit next to her? He's the quarterback! He was right down by the front of the bus – too far away to talk to – so I decided to ask him later.  
I carried on looking for someone sane. Then Puck grinned at me.  
His smile made me freeze, and then blush. And then look away as fast as I could.

"Oi, Queenie? Come talk to me! You don't want to spend the whole journey with Bieb Willy?"

I glared at him, before I giggled. He did make up quite funny nicknames sometimes. Turning around in my seat to face him better, I asked, "So why's Finn sitting next to man hands?"

He smirked. "It was the only seat left."

I rolled my eyes. "And you didn't think to save him one?"

He was quiet for a moment, just looking at me, before he answered, "I was distracted."

I bit my lip and nodded as I turned back towards the window, wondering how Noah Puckerman could make me feel so awkward.

* * *

Why the hell did I say that? She's going to think I'm some soppy, romantic, loser now. She's not even looking at me. I've put her off, and it was going so freaking well. How many times do I get to talk to Quinn Fabray? Not many. She's always busy with her cheerleading and her _church._

But I've got two hours to talk to her now. And I can't even do that, because I messed it all up.  
Hang on… I only said I was distracted. That could mean anything! She wouldn't know it was about _her _unless she can read minds… Oh, crap. What if she can read minds? No, she can't read minds, she can't read minds, she can't read minds…

Her back was still turned against me. "Quinn?"

She shot round to face me, a half worried expression on her face. "Huh?"

"What's the matter?"

"I, um…" Her eyes widened. "I was tired. I'm… tired."

"Oh. Ok, it's just… I like talking to you."  
Oh god. Why did I say that? Why the hell did I just say that? I'm not a girl; Puckersaurus is not a soppy, romantic loser!

But she smiled at me. And oh, _wow_, her smile.

* * *

Short, I know. I don't have the energy or skill to write long chapters. But please review?


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been mean and lazy and haven't updated in forever, I know. In this chapter they arrive at the camp. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn Hudson actually helped me get off the bus. He took my arm – _he held my arm _– and pulled me down. Sure, he wasn't gentle and romantic and like the boys in those films my dads rent, but it made my brain blank out. And then he smiled at me and asked how I liked the campsite.  
I blinked. The campsite?  
Oh, Of course. The campsite. Where I'd be staying for the weekend. With Finn Hudson.

"It's lovely." I said, looking around. It was lovely actually; the sun was shining through the trees and there were birds tweeting. "I do love birdsong, although any type of bird will obviously never have talent anywhere near mine."

Finn looked puzzled, "Um, oka-"

"Finn! Why are you talking to man hands? Come on, you want to get the best tent, don't you?" Santana and Brittany pulled him away from me, and I was left standing alone.

I sat on a bench by the bus and waited for my bag to be unloaded. I'd know exactly which one it was because of the metallic gold stars which, in this sunlight, could possibly be seen from a mile off. I looked down and fiddled with my 'Rachel' necklace – a gift from my dads – when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and frowned.

* * *

"What were you doing talking to Finn," I hissed. Rachel Berry should not try to be popular. Ever. Imagine her stupid animal sweaters and knee socks at our lunch table. That is just not right.

"I, um," She looked surprised. Did she expect me to be nice to her or something? "As a matter of fact, Quinn, he sat next to me and so any type of fault that there may be is not my own."

Who does she think she is? Trying to be all smart and blaming things on Finn? Of course it's her fault!

"I hope they lose your freaky luggage, Man hands" I snarled, and looked over to the losers of the school. The goth and the large girl were playing some weird clapping game, and the girly boy was pushing wheels towards them, "and have fun in the loser tent!"

* * *

After Quinn left I slumped back on the bench and looked over to Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie. They may be losers, but they're very nice. The only thing was, there were four of them, and I was fairly positive the instructor said something about four in a tent just after Finn left.  
I saw my gold star suitcase being taken out of the bus, and jumped up to get it.

"You've got a really pretty bag," smiled a young, blonde woman as she passed it to me, "Let's just hope you don't get blinded by it! Those stars really do shine. You might want to warn your tent group, too! Who are they?"

I was smiling at her before that final question, and she noticed my smile wavering.

"Do you not have anyone to share a tent with? Come on, let's find you a group…"

I pulled my bag along behind me as she led me to a tent near the end of the row, far away from the teacher's camp. I set down the suitcase and looked at the woman, unsure of what to do.

"Here's one with only three people! You can stay here!" She smiled at me again before jogging back to the bus, and I turned around to pick up my bag, just as Quinn Fabray stepped out of my newly assigned tent.

* * *

**Review? **


End file.
